Recently, there has been considerable interest within the detergent industry for laundry detergents which are "compact" and therefore, have low dosage volumes. To facilitate production of these so-called low dosage detergents, many attempts have been made to produce high bulk density detergents, for example with a density of 600 g/l or higher. The low dosage detergents are currently in high demand as they conserve resources and can be sold in small packages which are more convenient for consumers. However, the extent to which modern detergent products need to be "compact" in nature remains unsettled. In fact, many consumers, especially in developing countries, continue to prefer a higher dosage levels in their respective laundering operations. Consequently, there is a need in the art of producing modern detergent compositions for flexibility in the ultimate density of the final composition.
Generally, there are two primary types of processes by which detergent granules or powders can be prepared. The first type of process involves spray-drying an aqueous detergent slurry in a spray-drying tower to produce highly porous detergent granules. In the second type of process, the various detergent components are dry mixed after which they are agglomerated with a binder such as a nonionic or anionic surfactant. In both processes, the most important factors which govern the density of the resulting detergent granules are the density, porosity and surface area, shape of the various starting materials and their respective chemical composition. These parameters, however, can only be varied within a limited range. Thus, flexibility in the substantial bulk density can only be achieved by additional processing steps which lead to lower density of the detergent granules.
There have been may attempts in the art for providing processes which increase the density of detergent granules or powders. Particular attention has been given to densification of spray-dried granules by post tower treatment. For example, one attempt involves a batch process in which spray-dried or granulated detergent powders containing sodium tripolyphosphate and sodium sulfate are densified and spheronized in a Marumerizer.RTM.. This apparatus comprises a substantially horizontal, roughened, rotatable table positioned within and at the base of a substantially vertical, smooth walled cylinder. This process, however, is essentially a batch process and is therefore less suitable for the large scale production of detergent powders. More recently, other attempts have been made to provide continuous processes for increasing the density of "post-tower" or spray dried detergent granules. Typically, such processes require a first apparatus which pulverizes or grinds the granules and a second apparatus which increases the density of the pulverized granules by agglomeration. While these processes achieve the desired increase in density by treating or densifying "post tower" or spray dried granules, they do not provide a process which has the flexibility of providing lower density granules using an agglomeration process or other non-tower process.
Moreover, all of the aforementioned processes are directed primarily for densifying or otherwise processing spray dried granules. Currently, the relative amounts and types of materials subjected to spray drying processes in the production of detergent granules has been limited. For example, it has been difficult to attain high levels of surfactant in the resulting detergent composition, a feature which facilitates production of detergents in a more efficient manner. Thus, it would be desirable to have a process by which detergent compositions can be produced without having the limitations imposed by conventional spray drying techniques.
To that end, the art is also replete with disclosures of processes which entail agglomerating detergent compositions. For example, attempts have been made to agglomerate detergent builders by mixing zeolite and/or layered silicates in a mixer to form free flowing agglomerates. While such attempts suggest that their process can be used to produce detergent agglomerates, they do not provide a mechanism by which conventional starting detergent materials in the form of surfactant pastes or precursors thereof, liquids and dry materials can be effectively agglomerated into crisp, free flowing detergent agglomerates having low densities rather than high densities. In the past, attempts at producing such low density agglomerates involves a nonconventional detergent ingredient which is typically expensive, thereby adding to the cost of the detergent product. One such example of this involves a process of agglomerating with inorganic double salts such as Burkeite to produce the desired low density agglomerates.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art to have a process for producing a low density detergent composition directly from starting detergent ingredients without the need for relatively expensive specialty ingredients. Also, there remains a need for such a process which is more efficient, flexible and economical to facilitate large-scale production of detergents of low as well as high dosage levels.